


Jurassic World: The Fallen Hazardous Kingdom

by BoosterHotRod



Category: Cars (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Jackson Storm is a protagonist in this story, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoosterHotRod/pseuds/BoosterHotRod
Summary: Three years after the destruction of the Jurassic World theme park, Owen Grady, Claire Dearing and the Cars gang return to the island of Isla Nublar to save the remaining dinosaurs from a volcano that's about to erupt. They soon encounter terrifying new breeds of gigantic dinosaurs, while uncovering a conspiracy that threatens the entire planet. Sequel to Hazardous Jurassic World.





	1. Chapter 1

 

LIONSGATE

**ALLSPARK**

PICTURES

 **LIONSGATE** PRESENTS

AN  **ALLSPARK PICTURES** PRODUCTION

WITH ASSOCIATION OF 

**UNIVERSAL PICTURES**

AND

**AMBLIN ENTERTAINMENT**

PRESENT

IN ASSOCIATION WITH

**LEGENDARY PICTURES/**

**PERFECT WORLD PICTURES**

In the dark depths, a small submarine piloted by 2 men in a glass sphere. And slowly moved towards a structure of some kind.

And then, 2 large gates opened.

Above them at the surface, the gates opened, leading into the abandon Jurassic World Lagoon. And a large storm is brewing

ISLA NUBLAR

120 MILES WEST OF COSTA RICA

Back under the surface, the sub slowly moves into the Lagoon and descended lower into the dark depths.

The co-pilot seems nervous, and looked outside. And the pilot noticed.

"Relax" He said. "Anything in here'd be dead by now"

The co-pilot calms down a bit and he knows that this is the home of the Mosasurus, the largest specimen in Jurassic World.

The submarine finally descends to the seabed, and begins to scan the seafloor.

And a few minutes later, they finally found what they were looking for.

"There she is" said the pilot.

It was the skeleton remains, of the Indominus.

"The Indominus Rex"

The co-pilot grabs a joystick and extends the left arm of the sub with a clawed hand and grabs hold of one of the ribs. And the pilot moved a joystick and extends the right arm with a saw and the saw blade starts slicing through the rib. And the rib piece came off.

Once the rib fragment is secured, a balloon inflates and a beacon started flashing as the clam detaches. And the balloon starts floating up to the surface.

But then a lightning flash from above reveals a large whale like silhouette.

* * *

Out on Main Street at a corner, a mercenary named Jack was at a control station power box.

" _Specimen collected. Sent to the surface."_

"Roger that" Jack said. And then turns to a Bell UH-1H-BF Iroquois Helicopter. "Air One, cleared for takeoff. Begin tracking"

" _Copy that"_

"Go, go" Jack said.

" _Tracking on."_

The helicopter takes off into the air. Jack watches as it leaves. And then a purring sound was heard as a creature rushed through some bushes. Jack quickly looks left to the bushes.

* * *

Over at the Lagoon, the helicopter's search light spotted the balloon with the flashing beacon.

" _Land One, the asset is secure. We got what we came for."_

"Coming back for you." Said the pilot. "Close the doors."

* * *

Jack contacts the sub.

"Marine One, I gotta close the gates." He said. 'Get out of there"

* * *

"Understood" Said the pilot. "We're heading out."

The submarine begins to back away from the skeletons as it begins to leave.

And then the headlights turned off, but a large shape was behind them. And then an open mouth appeared showing a rosette of teeth.

On the surface, the lights from the sub suddenly turned off.

* * *

 Back over with Jack, his tablet showed ‘SIGNAL LOST’ on the sub.

”Marine One, I need to close the gates” Jack called. “Confirm position” the helicopter lands behind him. “Can you hear me? Are you out?”

In the helicopter, they to were trying to contact them.

”Marine One?” The pilot called. “Guys?” 

“What is that?” the lead mercenary said noticing something.

Throught the rain streaked windshield, the trees near them shook and a glimpse of something was seen moving through them.

Something big.

 _”Marine One, I’m closing the gates”_ Jack said.

* * *

The Lagoon gates begin to close.

* * *

Back over, Jack’s tablet shows the gates 20% closed.

”Seriously guys, I’m kinda exposed out here” Jack said, trying to reach them. “Marine One.” Behind him, the men in the helicopter started shouting. “Confirm your route! Marine One! Confirm your position! Can you hear me? Marine One, where are you?!” 

He then looks back to the helicopter and sees the men inside making get in gestures.

”I can’t reach them!” Jack yelled. And then he noticed they were trying to tell him something. “What?” Then a lighting flash revealed Tyranna with her head out from the treeline. And having her sights on him. Jack looks back but saw nothing from the  darkness. 

He turns back to the helicopter. “What is going on?! I can’t hear you!”

Then another lightning flash showed Tyranna closing in, and starting to appear from the dark. Jack then nervously stiffens, and removes his headgear, and turns and saw the 7 ton predator. He screams as a lightning flash appeared and Tyranna lets out a thunderous roar that has been deepened by her age.

Then Jack started running as the helicopter takes off, and then Tyranna knocks over the power box and chased after him.

”No wait, don’t go!” Jack yelled and ditching his gear.

He drops the tablet, but a moment later, Tyranna’s left foot stomps on it and crushed it.

* * *

 

As a result, the gates stopped closing.

* * *

”Throw him the ladder!”

A man quickly drops down a rope ladder, and Jack begins to try and grab it.

”Don’t go!” Jack yelled.

The end of the ladder swung around, and Jack almost got it. And he ran pass a flipped pickup truck. And then Tyranna brought her head down, and then lifts the truck over. That delay bought Jack a few seconds.

“No, wait! Don’t go!” Jack yelled.

Then the helicopter flew over the Lagoon, and the Jack ran up the rail guard. And then jumped for the ladder, and got it, and Tyranna ended up with a mouthful of water and roared.

He laughs a bit, but just as he was home free, there was a sudden jerk as the helicopter was pulled downwards. Jack looks down and sees the T. Rex has bit down on the ladder’s end and started jerking her head side to side.

”We’re gonna stall!” Yelled the lead mercenary. “Cut it now!”

”Do it, John!”

”We’re gonna die here!”

a mercenary then brought out a knife, but another grabbed hold of him, stopping him.

Tyranna continues with her tug-of-war with the chopper. And if it continues, she could easily bring down the entire helicopter.

”I SAID CUT IT!” Yelled the lead mercenary.

”I don’t wanna die!” Jack cried.

Then with a violent right side jerk, Tyranna snaps the section of the ladder off. And the helicopter straightens out, and flies away as Tyranna then lets out a thunderous roar.

Jack laughs from getting out from that mess, and then looks up as 2 men cheered at that. But then, their victory was short lived when the Mosasurus lunges out from the dark depths like something from a horror film with a sea monster. And then, the Mosasurus clamps her enormous jaws down with Jack in her mouth. The ladder snaps off as she lowers down into the water, and hits the water with a large splash. Underwater, she begins to swim towards the open gates.

At the helicopter, the 2 mercenaries were stunned and horrified of what just happened. And then they looked over to another as he turns on a glass tube with the Indominus bone sample showing a red light.

”DNA sample secured.” He said. “Tell the boss we’re coming back home.”

He then closed the case.

And then the helicopter begins to leave the island, and below the Mosasurus dives under the water after taking a breath of air.

And she swims out of her enclosure, and into the open seas...

Of the Pacific Ocean.

Hot lava pours onto a rocky surface, and showing a shape on it.

HAZARDOUS

JURASSIC WORLD

THE FALLEN HAZARDOUS KINGDOM.


	2. Chapter 2

Isla Nublar is seen with it’s active volcano, Mt. Sibo as it spews a few trails of volcanic smoke.

” _3 years after the fall of Jurassic World, the debate over Isla Nublar rages on.”_

A closer shot shows the peek spewing smoke, and deep inside it’s crater and lava bubbles in the chamber.

_”The island’s long dormant volcano, reclassified as active, has shown considerable unrest in recent months”_

A woman named Philippe Thomas reports about the volcano.

”Geologists now predict an extinction level event will kill off the last living dinosaurs on the planet.” Said Philippa.

News footage shows the Pterosaur attack in Jurassic World 3 years ago.

” _Since the disaster that shocked them world in 2015, the Masrani Corporation has paid out more than $800 million in damages to settle class action lawsuits brought by survivors”_

People in the Jurassic World lobby being treated by their wounds. 

_“Activist groups have mobilized around the globe, in what has become the flashpoint animal rights issue of our time.”_

A crowd of people moved across the street with signs.

”With an eruption expected at any moment...”

A closer shot of Mt. Sibo shows spewing smoke.

_”the US senate has convinced a special committee to answer a grave moral question.”_

In the forest, 3 Brachiosaurus were seen browsing at the treetops, 2 adults, and a youngster only at the shoulder height of it’s elders.

_”Do dinosaurs deserve the same protections given to other endangered species, or should they be left to die?”_

* * *

In a courtroom, a meeting was being held, and speaking was Dr. Ian Malcolm. And expert in chaos theory, was part of the 1993 incident of Jurassic Park, and the incident in Isla Sorna and San Diego 4 years later in 1997.

On the way to the Dinosaur Protection Group main building were the cars that had witnessed and survived the fall of Jurassic World and they were listening to the announcement and what Malcolm said next ticked the cars off especially a 1994 Mitsubishi Eclipse with a double decker spoiler and three boost tanks on his trunk. His name was Boost and he was with his gang, that consisted of three other cars; a blue Scion Xb named DJ, a wildly painted green and purple Nissan Silvia s15 named Wingo and an orange Plymouth Barracuda named Snot Rod.

 _”I think we should allow our magnificent, glorious dinosaurs to be taken out by the volcano”_ Said Malcolm. A large group of moans and complaints from the cars arous.

”What have dinosaurs ever done to them? The dinosaurs that attacked the visitors were Pterosaurs, none of the other dinosaurs except the dead indominus rex didn’t harm anyone!” Trunk Fresh next gen Steve “Slick” LaPage exclaimed. 

“What a heartless imbecile that Malcolm is” IGNTR racer, Jackson Storm muttered. Wingo and Snot Rod looked at each other with concern as they continued to listen to the broadcast.

* * *

The entire room mutters in concern.

”Silence, please” Said Senator Sherwood.

”As deeply sad as that would be.” Malcolm said. “We altered the course of natural history. This is the correction”

* * *

More outrages and complaints came from the cars.

”Correction of a-natural history. Ha! Francesco a-thinks not!” Francesco Bernoulli said.

”They’re just bein cruel to them dinosaurs, they don’t give a ding dang crap about them dinos” Mater said to his girlfriend, Holley Shiftwell.

* * *

“Are you suggesting the Almighty is taking matters into his own hands?” Said Senator Sherwood.

”Senator, with all due respect, God’s not...part of the equation.” Malcolm explained. “No. What I mean is that, in the last century, we amassed a landmark technological power. And we’ve proven ourselves incapable of handling that power. 80 years ago, who could’ve predicted Nuclear Proliferation? But then, there it was. And now we’ve got genetic power. So...how long is it gonna take for that to spread around the globe and, what’s gonna be done with it. It ain’t gonna if the de-extinction of the dinosaurs”

The cars we getting increasingly ticked off.

”I’m not sure what you’re talking about.” Sherwood said, not getting it.

”I’m talking about... man made cataclysmic change” Malcolm simply said.

”What kind of change?” 

“Change is like death. You don’t know what it looks like until you’re standing at the gates”

By that time, the cars had heard enough. “DJ, turn that radio off right now!” Boost ordered and DJ nodded and followed his leader’s order.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city of San Francisco, the cars had just arrived at the Dinosaur Protection Group’s main building and were inside the building’s elevator going up.

 

 

 

 


End file.
